This is a study to describe the way in which HIV-infection and new therapies affect the developing child. Additionally, it will assess the effects of perinatal transmission studies on the ultimately uninfected infant and to follow the overall survival, morbidity and quality of life of ultimately HIV infected as well as uninfected pediatric patients.